


The Polyamorous Octopus

by Foxfiresystem, Wearysea



Series: Fire Sea [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit Sanders is a Sweetheart, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Polyamory, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Deceit Sanders, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: “Once upon a time there was a Polyamorous Octopus and they were so Polyamorous they melted into a happy gooey puddle of love at the sight of their datemate’s. The End.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Fire Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686430
Comments: 21
Kudos: 180





	The Polyamorous Octopus

“Once upon a time there was a Polyamorous Octopus and they were so Polyamorous they melted into a happy gooey puddle of love at the sight of their datemate’s. The End.” Remus snapped shut the upside down book they were using as a prop closed, not taking their eyes off of said datemate’s, who were being cute across the room. 

Dee is sitting upright, at the edge of the sofa, his arm propping up his chin. Dee is also entirely unconscious. Lost to the void. Gallivanting in dreamland. Virgil is equally caught in R.E.M sleep, curled up on their side, head nestled in Dee’s lap with his arms tucked under their head. Dee had clearly been stroking Virgil’s hair as they both fell asleep together. 

What a lovely sight for Remus to come home too. 

Their shift had been long and tiring, there’s an ache in their shoulders from all the trays they had to carry back and forth from the kitchen, they couldn’t wait to curl up with their gays at the end of such a busy day.

They shuffled their coat off and set down their bag as quietly as they could, then tiptoed over to the sleeping beauties, avoiding the worn, creaky floorboards they knew off by heart at this point. 

It took them a moment to figure out how to do it, but they sorted out the logistics of climbing over their datemate’s and curling up behind Virgil and snuggling into Dee’s side without waking either. 

The last thing Remus remembers before the cuddle puddle claims them as its own is smiling happily at the loves of their life. 

It’s a few hours later that Dee’s hand ends up moving just a little too much to the left, no longer stable as a perch for his head, he takes a nose-dive into the arm of the sofa. Rest in peace, Dee’s dignity. He startles awake with a soft noise of displeasure and sleepily blinks a few times before taking in his surroundings, counting himself lucky he didn’t wake either Virgil or Remus. 

Speaking of his partners, Virgil is exactly where he was earlier, the rightful ruler of his lap, but a wild Remus had appeared, a tangled mess of limbs curling around him and Virgil. Dee recalls that they call themselves The Polyamorous Octopus now and then, under his breath when they’re about to be really, really gay and Dee sees it here, in the dark of their living room, in the warmth of their love. 

It makes Dee’s heart sing and plants a smile that grows wider by the second. 

He starts slowly playing with Virgil’s hair again, wanting desperately to lean down and kiss them both but not wanting to jostle Remus, they don’t get anywhere near enough rest between work and their mental health… Neither did Virgil, really. 

Neither did he. 

Maybe he should get a few more hours in, they were all likely going to be waking up during the wee hours of dawn. Sigh. That was going to throw all their medication times off. Oh, well, they could just cuddle more the next time someone had a panic attack. 

Dee’s eyes flicker over to the clock, it takes him a moment, as well as some squinting, to decipher what number the hands were pointing to. It’s just a little past midnight, and for some unknown reason that makes his heart ache. Actually, when  _ was _ the last time he took his meds, he was starting to get a little weepy. 

Oh, no, Dee was going to have to get up, wasn’t he? 

Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, how was he going to do this? 

Very, very carefully, was the answer. 

It took him around 20 minutes, but he carefully maneuvered Remus so that they were spooning Virgil and that the stormcloud was laying on the sofa instead of his lap. 

He lingers a moment, as he stands in front of them and this time he’s free to do as much leaning down and kissing as he pleases. 

But then he’s off to route around in the bedside table for his meds. 

Virgil’s journey to wakefulness is far more natural than Dee’s, they slowly become more and more aware until they get to the point that the clattering and the muffled curse coming from the room down the hall didn’t disturb them at all, as they’d already registered that Dee had gotten up. 

There’s some light footsteps behind the sofa and another soft curse after a low thump. The tap turns on briefly, then silence, there’s the clink of glass, then more silence. 

The footsteps return, but this time they come towards them instead of sneaking behind.

“Hello, welcome to chili’s,” gets a snort out of Dee before he shoves his hand to his mouth to stop any resulting laughter, not wanting to wake the lovely Octopus. 

“Can I get my seat back?” Dee replies after a breath. 

“No.” 

“Yeah, I figured… I’ve got some chips if you want them.” 

“Heck yeah.” There was no chance of waking Remus up with these, it was more voices that did it for them. Dee sits criss-cross applesauce on the floor, opens the bag and holds it near Virgil’s hand for easy access, they grab some and they both take turns munching for a little while. 

Remus shifts a little and Virgil looks over at them, they remember the same thing they usually do whenever they see Remus asleep. 

“Sleep is a one night-every night stand with death.” - Remus 

Virgil mumbles, “Get some, Remus” just before they fall back asleep. 

Dee laughs and gives them a peck on the cheek just before they do that gets Virgil smiling. God, Dee loves his stormcloud and his octopus. 

He brings his knees up to meet his chest, hiding the watery smile in them and waits for his medication to kick in, his hand firmly in Virgil’s. 

It makes him feel really, really safe. 

His datemate’s always do that in general, just by being there, in the room, in his life… 

God, he’s so full of love for them. Dee thinks, not for the first time, that he’s incredibly lucky to be polyamorous. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This fic was inspired by 'The Amorous Octopus' card in 'Cards Against Humanity'
> 
> P. S. Foxfiresystem made a spinney wheel to pick the ship and who should do what and he's super proud of it! As he should be! It was really fun to write this on call with him! I platonically love my brother so damn much you guys!!!


End file.
